The Silver Eyes Mishap
by Luxina
Summary: When Sun blurts something out infront of Team RWBY and Neptune about Ruby, he is stuck running for his life from an enraged older sister. The remaining people at the table can only watch in confusion as Ruby's silver eyes glow. The next hour can only be described as utter Chaos as Blake, Neptune, and Weiss sit at the lunch table in confusion. Red Sun. Canon Divergence.


Sun Wukong sat at a table in the cafeteria at beacon with his best friend and Team RWBY; It was afternoon and they were eating breakfast

Sun felt his eye's drift towards the leader of team RWBY; Ruby Rose. After discovering that Blake swung for the same team, he had given up on his insistent flirting and attempts to woo her... but in moving on had accidentally gained a crush on her team leader.

He loved the way her silver eyes widened with joy when offered a cookie, how she smilied while fighting instead of glaring and frowning, how her voice would squeek when she was excited or scared, and he most of all just liked her in a whole. He could never pinpoint when his attraction had begun, but if he had to guess it would have been when he had been moping about blake and she accidentally rammed into him.

He was cut out of his thoughts when Neptune hit him on the back

"Hey man, you okay?" his blue haired friend questioned

"Yeah, just thinkin."

Neptune nodded and went back to flirting with Weiss and sometimes Yang. Sun moved his face to Ruby, and saw as Blake had handed her a cookie she had decided not to eat. He watched as Ruby's face lit up and felt his face darken with a blush.

"Ruby is so cute..." He said, not realizing he had said it out loud

Nobody spoke, Weiss pausing with her spoon midway in the air, Neptune and Blake widening their eyes, and Yang darkening them. Ruby met his eyes with her widened silver ones and began to blush hard.

"Did... did I say that outloud?" Sun asked

Neptune hissed and patted his back "Yeah buddy, you did."

Right after Neptunes confirmation Yang had burst into flames and was standing up. Sun felt his pulse quicken and quickly ran from the table.

"GET BACK HERE MONKEY BOY!" Yang roared racing after him

"I'm not ready to die!"

As Yang was chacing down Sun, the remainders of the group sat silently at the table

Weiss spoke up "I thought Sun liked Blake?"

Neptune shook his head "He did until he found out Blake was into girls"

Weiss dropped her spoon in her bowl and looked at Blake "you are?!"

Blake nodded "I am, but I didn't think he liked Ruby like that."

Weiss groaned as her palm met her forhead. She moved her pale blue eyes to look at the girl next to her.

Ruby sat in complete silence, staring at nothing and not moving. She had a permenant blush on her face

"...Ruby?" Blake asked in concern mirroring Weiss

"..."

Weiss moved her hand to tap Ruby, but once her tap had reached the girl nothing had changed. Ruby was stiff and unmoving.

"Has she... has she gone into some sort of coma?!" Weiss asked, checking her pulse

Ruby opened her mouth, but then shortly snapped it closed, causing an audible click.

"I don't think this has ever happened to her..." Neptune said after waving his gloved hand infront of her face a few times

"Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think Ruby has ever brought up romance unless asking if someone was in a relationship..."

Weiss snorted and replied "I refuse to believe noone has had some sort of crush on the dolt. It's impossible."

Blake hissed and cringed at her words, causing Weiss and Neptune to look over to her.

"Blake?" Neptune asked

"I'm pretty sure if Yang's reaction to what Sun said is anything to go off of, then Yang prevented anyone with romantic interest from even attempting it. In fact, I remember seeing Yang beating up a boy with a bouque of flowers by our dorm... I just assumed it was for her."

"That's odd... I thought if anything Yang would support her sister being in a relationship..." Weiss added

"Hey, maybe we should stop Yang before she kills Sun?"

Blake and Weiss widened their eyes before nodding and attempting to stand up- before they were stopped by the handle of a giant scythe knocking them down. They looked over the the wielder and were relieved at the fact that she was moving- but annoyed she had knocked them down with her sycthe

"Stay. I will handle it." Ruby said to them with cold hardened glowing eyes before taking off

None of them spoke as they watched Ruby dissapear in a cloud of rose petals. Weiss broke the silence.

"That was... even more odd."

"Odd? That was _terrifying_! her eyes looked like they were going to skin me alive" Neptune choked out

"Yeah... I don't think she's _ever_ looked that serious before" Blake said with wide eyes

They ate the remainder of their meal and sat waiting for Ruby

"Why are we just sitting here?" Neptune asked

"Do you really want to go against what Ruby asked before she left?" Blake asked

Neptune felt a chill go up his spine as he thought about it and decided he agreed with Blake

"The dolt better get here quickly, I have things I need to do today!" Weiss said with a tone that showed she was annoyed.

"I-" Neptune started but was cut off by 2 familiar screams

"...Is that... _Yang and Sun_?!" Neptune asks with wide eyes

"Why are they both screaming?" Blake asks from her position, her eyes also wide a they look around for any sign of their friends.

Another scream soon joins in with the screaming, causing their eyes to impossibly widen further

"Jaune! Try not to make any sudden movements!" A voice they recognised as Pyrrha yelled over the screaming.

A loud crash and Jaunes screaming was replaced by groaning and then nothing. They wanted to get up to see what happened but decided against it.

After the screams of Sun and Yang had faded slightly, They soon heard a loud "She _killed_ our leader!" from Nora, shortly followed by Ren solemnly stating "May his soul rest in peace, Let us take a moment to remember this poor soul...".

They all looked at eachother in concern but felt comfort at another loud groan from Jaune and Pyrrha yelling out "He's fine!"

Their comfort was soon gone when Yang's shrieks reached them; They turned their heads and watched as a huge explosion erupted from outside the windows. They cringed as Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out

"Ms. Rose! What on Remnant do you think you are-" They felt shock and awe as whatever Ruby did caused the blonde professor to scream. Deafening silence. At this point the entire cafeteria was looking at the windows in horror; If Goodwitch couldn't stop this girl, _who could_?

The front doors burst open, causing the eyes of scared students to turn to it. Out stepped Ruby, a certain monkey faunus hanging over her shoulder limply. At her sharp glare almost all of the students looking directed their eyes's out of fear for their lives. The only ones who didn't were Weiss, Blake, and Neptune.

Ruby walked towards the table and dumped a wide eye'd sun onto his original seat before turning and returning to hers. The teenagers looked at Sun in concern.

"...Sun?" Blake called out to him

He didn't respond- he only stared at Ruby with wide eyes and a blush as she stared at her plate. He grinned before mumbling out "What a woman." and collapsing in his chair

"..." None of them said anything for a moment

"Ruby, what did you do?" Weiss asked slowly, not wanting to upset her and end up as the next target of he attack

Ruby turned to her and said nothing before her eye's seemed to stop glowing. A look of confusion on her face as she looked around.

"W-what? Whats going on? Where is Yang? Why is Sun sleeping?" she asked them

"What do you mean?! Sun said you were cute, Yang chased him off and then you went beserk!" Weiss said loudly to Ruby causing her to widen her eye's

"What?! I only remember Sun saying I was cute! What do you mean I went beserk?!" Ruby asked with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

"Well, whatever you did made Goodwitch scream and Yang never came back. there was an _explosion_!" Neptune cut in

"What?!" Ruby gasped out in confusion

"We should probably look for Yang now that Ruby is back to normal..." Blake cut in

They nodded and stood up but stopped at a loud groan from Sun

"What should we do with him?" Neptune asked looking down at his fallen Leader

"I think I can carry him..." Ruby said with a shrug.

Neptune smirked and gave her a smug grin while Blake and Weiss shook their heads; Weiss in exasperation and Blake in amusement. Ruby blushed.

"Neptune why don't _you_ carry him then?! You're his teammate!" Ruby stuttered out

Neptune winked at her before replying "Nah, I think you've got this."

Ruby groaned and picked Sun up before easily throwing him over her shoulder and walking away from them.

as the others left the cafeteria they could feel the shock and awe resonating from the other students... they had just conversed with the girl who had made Goodwitch scream without peeing.

They walked out and onto the courtyard and felt utter shock at the scene before them. A giant hole in the ground with smoke coming up from it, Goodwitch lying unconsious next to the building and Team JNPR picking up their leader. Ruby made her way towards them.

"Oh no, she's back!" Nora said in horror at Ruby, causing the young girl to cringe at the fear in her friends face

"H-Hey guys... hows Jaune doing?"

Pyrrha looked at her in shock and turned toward their groaning leader "He should be fine... but why were you acting as you were?"

Ruby groaned and looked at Pyrrha "I don't know! I don't even remember what happened!"

Pyrrha was about to respond but stopped at a loud groan sounding from the smoldering hole in the middle of the courtyard.

Ruby turned and ran towards it... looking inside she found a dirty and roughed up Yang and quickly set Sun down before jumping in to retrieve her sister.

"Yang?! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked in a panic over her dirtied sister

"Wha? Ruby? What happened?" Yang groaned as she sat up. The others watched as Yang slowly remembered the events of the day.

" _God_ , Ruby! What even was that?" Yang asked in awe after remembering her sister kicking her ass.

"I don't know! I don't even remember it!" Ruby squeaked out.

Weiss looked at Yang and asked what happened

"Well, I was about to beat the crap out of Sun and Ruby just came out of nowhere and started a rampage- She picked him up with her teeth at one point!"

Ruby felt absolute horror, but it only grew when she saw Yang smirking at her.

"I guess you could say she went _Bananas_ over Sun!" She chortled

The others groaned at her horrible word play when suddenly Neptune spoke up

"Where is Proffessor Goodwitch?"

"..."

"..."

"...Shit." 

* * *

Ruby sat quietly in Ozpins office, waiting for him to respond after her explanation of what caused the disappearance of Glynda Goodwitch.

"So, to get this straight... You were called 'Cute' by another student and soon after blacked out. You woke up and the courtyard was in shambles, Mr. Arc was injured, Ms. Xiao-Long was also injured, Mr. Wukong was unconscious, and Professor Goodwitch was missing?"

"That about sums it up."

"...And Mr. Wukong has yet to wake up?"

"It's only been a few hours... he'll probably wake up soon."

Ozpin hummed and calmly took a sip out of his mug before setting it down and looking back at Ruby.

"...Okay, Is that all?"

She probably would have done a spit take had she been drinking anything.

"What?! Thats it?"

Ozpin nodded "If that is all, you are free to leave. I'm sure Mr. Wukong will need to talk with you once he wakes up and I'm sure Professor Goodwitch will turn up eventually."

Ruby nods and quickly leaves, leaving Ozpin to pick up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello, Qrow? Yes, I understand you are quite busy... I have called to inform you that the incident the Silver eye'd incident that happened in your 3rd year has repeated..."

"..."

"Yes, that one."

A pause, before a loud laughing was heard from the other side of the phone.

"It appears that Glynda was caught in the crossfires and is now missing as well."

If possible the laugh came through louder and went on for longer.

"I have sent Ms. Rose down to talk to the boy, hopefully Ms. Goodwitch returns soon... Alright Qrow. Goodbye."

Ozpin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps when Glynda returns she could fix the courtyard.

* * *

Ruby walked down the hallways quickly, hoping to make it to team SSSN's room quickly and without any interruptions. Thanks to the incident in the cafeteria, nobody had tried to stop her.

She paused infront of the door and took a deep breath before knocking softly. The door opened and she was greeted by Neptune.

"Ruby? Come to check on your boyfriend?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Ruby groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I just need to talk to him." She muffled out.

Neptune smiled and patted her back before opening the door and motioning her to come in. He quickly made an excused to leave the room, the other two memebers of the team joining him.

Ruby walked over to Suns bed, poking his cheek in hopes that he would get annoyed and wake up. He groaned and squinted his eyes open.

"Am I dead?"

Ruby snickered. "Noope."

His eyes widened and he looked at the person next to him.

"Ruby?"

"...Hey Sun..." She smiled sheepishly

"Did all that really-"

"Happen? I don't really know, I blacked out for most of it." She giggled

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Do you remember-"

"-You calling me cute? Yeah, I do." She rubbed her arm nervously.

Sun groaned in embarrasment. "I can't believe I did that."

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "I thought you liked Blake?"

Sun shook his head. "I got over it."

"Oh..."

He grimaced as he sat up "Yup."

Ruby looked towards nothing. "What now?"

"Do you... maybe want to go out?"

Ruby grinned. "That'd be nice... but nowhere fancy! I'm not wearing those stupid lady stilts again."

Sun grinned back "So long as I don't have to wear a dumb neck trap, I'm good doing anything."

Ruby snorted "So... tommorow?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

* * *

Ruby walked into her dorms with a smile, jumping as her team jumped infront of her.

"What happened? Are you suspended? Are you expelled?"

Ruby grinned at them. "None of the above- but I am taken."

The others looked at her in confusion.

"...Taken? What does that mean?"

"It means i've got a date with Sun tommorow. Ozpin let me off the hook."

Yang let out a high pitched squeal.

 **Hello! Thanks for reading! This was kind of written in an hour so sorry if it seems somewhat rushed... It was meant as a mainly joke oneshot in which Ruby's eyes will take control of her if someone she liked was in danger. I kinda really like the ship Red Sun... so I thought 'why not write something for it?' but, then again, I like pretty much any Ruby ship.**

 **If you are wondering why Yang seemed excited in the last part of this story then she did in the earlier part, she figured that Ruby could take care of herself after having her ass thoroughly beat by her, and so she is happy for her.**

 **If you follow 'And Time Went Back' (My Rosewick story) I know whats going to happen in the next few chapters, I just don't know how I'm going to write it out. I've been working on the next chapter but I'm just not happy with where it is right now, so I've been focusing on other ideas I have and hopefully writing other things will get me back into writing for the story.**

 **Thanks again for reading! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
